paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 31
Day 31 is Thursday, December 23rd, 1982 in story mode. The day and the game can end in eleven different ways at this point. Rules in effect *Wanted criminals must not enter (not in the rulebook) *All denials must be accompanied by reason for denial (not in the rulebook) *Entrant must have a passport *All documents must be current *Arstotzkan citizens must have an ID card *Workers must have a work pass *No weapons or contraband *Diplomats require authorization *Asylum seekers must have a grant *Entrant must have polio vaccine certificate *Foreigners require an access permit *Confiscate all Arstotzkan passports Events *The first and the seventh entrant are Obristan citizens. Their passports can be confiscated if the inspector needs more Obristan passports in preparation for his family's escape (see day 29). An unauthorized confiscation will lead to a citation. *If the inspector has completed all EZIC tasks so far, the second entrant will be an EZIC Messenger. They hand the inspector a note saying, "Grestin checkpoint is at an end. Today we break this wall down. You will be safe. Hold your fire. * The Order of The Ezic Star." **If all EZIC tasks have not been completed, a randomly generated regular entrant will appear instead. This indicates that it is now impossible to the get the "good" EZIC ending (ending 19 of 20). *The fifth entrant is Jorji Costava. He gives the inspector 40 credits, thanks the inspector and walks away. *The end event starts during the inspection of the eighth entrant. See table below for possible options or keep reading. The day will continue to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. EZIC agents pull up in a van, kill the guards, and start approaching the wall and the inspector's booth. At this point, an option to use the tranquilizer gun becomes available. **If the inspector has not completed all (or any) EZIC tasks during the game, one of the agents will attack the booth while another one blows up the wall. ***If they succeed in blowing up the booth, an instant death ending will occur. ***If the inspector prevents them from blowing up the booth but not the wall, he will be arrested for failing to defend the border (ending 13). ***If the inspector prevents them from blowing the booth and the wall, the normal end-of-the-day screen (where rent is paid, etc.) will appear. See the last three bullets in this list. **If the inspector has completed all EZIC tasks given in the game (this is the case if an EZIC Messanger appeared as the second entrant), the attackers will not attack the booth but will blow up the wall. *** Firing at the agents at this point will make them start attacking the inspector. If they blow up the booth, an instant death ending occurs. *** If the inspector allows the agents to blow up the wall and does not fire at them, the game will end. EZIC will take power, move the inspector's family to a better apartment and make him an agent (ending 19). *** If the inspector allows the agents to blow up the wall but shoots at least one of them, the game will end (ending 15). EZIC rises to power, but the inspector has no place in the New Arstotzka. EZIC is very upset with his betrayal. The future of the inspector and his family is unknown. *** If the inspector neutralizes both attacker before they blow up the wall and the booth, the normal end-of-day screen (where rent is paid, etc.) will appear. See the second-to-last bullet in this list. ** The upper attacker walks up to the wall and places explosives. They will then walk away from the wall before blowing it up. If the inspector eliminates the attacker in this small window, the wall will stay intact. * If the game does not end before the normal end-of-the-day screen, an option to escape to Obristan is still available. **One Obristan passport and 25 credits / family member are needed. It is possible to leave some or all family members behind. **Escaping will end the game, leading to ending 16 (if some family members were left behind) or 18 (if the entire family escaped). *At the end of the day, the inspector will receive 5 credits for each two entrants detained today even though Calensk initially said that he would pay the inspector every two days and the last time he delivered payment was on day 30. *Option to move to a better apartment is available at the end of the day even though it does not have any effect on the game at this point. Moving to a class-5 apartment will unlock the Worker's Best Steam achievement. *Option to install one booth upgrade is available at the end of the day if all upgrades have not been installed yet. Upgrading will not have any effect on the game at this point. *If the inspector chooses not to escape, the information audit M. Vonel mentioned on day 29 will take place. As per the date written on the official bulletin, the audit happens on December 24th, 1982, which is technically day 32. **If the inspector has completed any EZIC tasks, his connection to EZIC will be discovered and the inspector will be put to death and his family's fate remains unknown (ending 17). If he has completed all EZIC tasks but fired at the attackers, ending 14 will occur; the EZIC connection is discovered, the inspector is put to death and it is also noted EZIC will not be able to help his family. **If the inspector has not completed any of the EZIC tasks during the game, he will pass the audition (ending 20). A new agreement will be reached with Kolechia, the border will remain open and the inspector will be allowed to return to his post on January 1st. The code needed to unlock the endless mode will be given after a cutscene. Table of ending results ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Grestin Checkpoint Future Uncertain. Too Open, Too Soon?'' *''Bloody Scene In Gennistora! Simon Wens Found Dead In Confusing Mess'' **Appears if the vengeful father was admitted into Arstotzka on day 30 Category:Days